


To hell with the traditions!

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [1]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Fallon and Liam on their last night of singles prove that traditions stink





	To hell with the traditions!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic on these two. I really love them and it's a shame that they are not together back at the show. hope you like!!

_**A trip driving to LA, ready.** _  
_**A wedding rehearsal, the rehearsal dinner of the wedding, a resounding departure** _  
_**At night with the boys, ready.** _  
_**A wedding tomorrow and a future wife sleeping ... at the end of the hall.** _

Liam had a feeling that this arrangement would not last. In his recent  
trips to close new acquisitions of his company Fallon hated sleeping  
separated as much as he did. And the night before the wedding, his mother put in separate rooms,  
_To maintain tradition and create suspense?_  
**_Forget this._**

**_It will not last._ **

Liam reached for the pillows behind me, sponging them and then stretching in the giant King size bed. his cell phone vibrated on the bedside table and he laughed, before answering the call said loudly to the empty room a triumphant knew it, "Fal .."

She dodged the greeting completely. "I'm nervous".

Liam smiled at the phone. "I'm not surprised. You are promising to obey me and Be my sex slave for the rest of your days. You know I will not be easy with you. "

She did not even laugh because of commitment. but Liam supposed he was rolling his eyes "Do you want to come to my room?

He laughed loudly "Is it a I _can go to your room_ , what my ears hear?".

"Of course," said Fallon. "I've been waiting for you to come-"

"No," Liam interrupts her with fecundity, "I can not. Fal, that was a test. You were supposed to say it's bad luck. "

"But I'm an atheist." Fallon replied with self-sufficiency "I do not believe in luck. I believe in the intention. I believe in the discovery. I believe in sex before the wedding. In fact, I think you're three doors away, completely freaking out, being able to come here and talk ... "

Liam interrupted her. _Two could play that game_

  
"And then you could let me put my penis inside of you, so I'll be seeing you all the time and even then our marriage will be the most incredible marriage in the .. ".

"My breasts look huge in my wedding dress."

Liam moaned, putting his arm over his face. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I just wanted to warm you up." His voice became slightly hoarse and immediately Liam could imagine her biting nervously at a nail. "Maybe it might be outdated. But I want it to be something nice between us - your obsession with breasts, our wedding ... I mean you- "

"Fallon," Liam interrupts her. "I promise to do my best not to put my head between your breasts at the altar."

"That's not what I mean".

"Plum. Breathe. " He heard her take a long inhale and take it out slowly.

"Tell me," Liam says quietly. "What did you mean?".

"Only that ... and if I look ...".

"Perfect?" Suggests Liam, anxious.

But Fallon had not finished, let out a sigh and let out hurriedly. "Busty ... like a girlfriend Busty whore. "

Liam did his best to contain a laugh, because although this was ridiculous for him, he knew that it was not for her. "Are we really having this conversation now? Is this your pre-wedding madness? What tomorrow your breasts will look too incredible? "

she complained again "So what if my dress is only breasts and you're the only one who thinks it's not obscene?"

"If you walk down the hall in topless, I'll completely agree with that. And mine is the only opinion that matters tomorrow. "

"Then why do we invite one hundred and sixty-four people?"

"Fallon. Shut your mouth right now. Come to my room and have sex. "

The line died and a few seconds later Liam heard footsteps in front of the door, a long pause and then a delicate knock on the door.

 _To hell with the traditions!_ Liam still could not believe that he was going to marry her ... ** _Again. and this time really._**  
and he would make sure that this would be the last. 


End file.
